


A For Effort

by SweetCandy



Series: Tasting The Forbidden [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boners, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Falling In Love, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I guess underage?, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Kink Negotiation, Legolas is I think 17, Legolas is confused about his feelings, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Thranduil is 22 years older, Top Thranduil, Voyeurism, Wax Play, a little plot, bottom legolas, forbidden relationship, more kissing, vanilla sex, virgin!legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a follow up to 'Not So Easy A', describing the events that follow their sudden kiss. </p><p>Little Preview:</p><p>"His mind drifted to his father and how his would probably be like. Big for sure, or maybe rather thick?<br/>A groan fell from his lips at the thought of his hands wrapped around his dad’s erection, tracing veins and his tongue lapping at the tip that would be glistering with pre cum. He would place small kitten licks and light kisses all over the proud length, before he would attempt to take it into his mouth, deeper and deeper, only stopping when he gagged. And since Legolas was pretty much a virgin in every way possible, he would probably have a very heavy gag reflex. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to write a sequel to the first part of the series but then I got asked for one and I thought why not. So I wrote this quick little thing that's a total of 3 chapters.

Legolas stood in the living room for what seemed an eternity, still slightly panting and head spinning with confusion and…arousal. He tried to convince himself that the bulge in his cute pink shorts was simply because he had just been snogged breathless and that it had nothing to do with the fact that it had been his own _father_ who hadn’t just stolen his first kiss shamelessly, but apparently also knew about the bet all along.  
He noticed that his phone started ringing all of sudden and answered it almost in trance.  
“Yes?” He asked with a throaty voice and a little shaky breath, still overwhelmed from what just had happened.  
“Legolas? Listen, you really don’t have to do it. It really takes things a little too far, kissing your own father is too weird to be actually something you should do.” Elrohir said, apparently still trying to convince his friend from not doing what he just had done.  
The blond teenager released a shaky laugh. “This call comes a little late…but I would’ve done it anyways. There was no way I would back out.”  
For a second Elrohir was quiet, then he gasped in shock. “You’re fucking kidding me. You did it? You kissed him? What…how?”  
“Believe me when I say, I’m not kidding you even if I’m not sure if that’s something to be happy or sad about.” He licked his lips, savoring the remaining foreign taste that still lingered on them.  
“How are you even still alive? Was it awkward? It wasn’t your first kiss, was it? Oh god, I’m so worst friend ever, well not as bad as Tauriel, considering that she was the one to…”  
“Elrohir, you’re rambling again.” Legolas interfered, when his friend began to babble nonsense.  
“Sorry.” The boy sounded slightly sheepishly, before he caught himself. “But tell me, was it awkward? How did he react?”  
“Well…” The blond one was torn. Should he answer honestly and tell his friend that he stood in his living room with a boner? And that he wished he could kiss his again? And again….and again? Was that too weird? Or should he lie and laugh about the whole thing to play it down?  
“I would say he was more shocked than anything else. So it’s not really worth mentioning much. It was more like one of the pecks I used to give him when I was a child, you know?” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and hoped his friend wouldn’t detect the lie.  
“But everything is good between you, right?” Elrohir sounded truly worried.  
“It’s all fine, really. Nothing unusual going on.” Legolas laughed.  
_‘Well, except for the fact that I just snogged with my father until I got a boner. Oh and also I would really like to repeat that and go a little- or preferably a lot further.’_ He thought sarcastically and was suddenly a little shocked at the vivid, filthy images that filled his mind. They caused an intense warmth to rise in his stomach and something like… _excitement_ to prickle on his skin. His father’s mouth on his, the dark, velvet voice whispering dirty things into his ear, hot lips closing around him, slender fingers opening him up, him being fucked into the mattress, being taken apart bit by bit, while his father towered over him…  
“Legolas? Are you still there?” Elrohir snapped him out of his dirty, dirty mind.  
A hot blush fought its way up his cheeks. Where did these thoughts come from?!  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just…got lost in thought.” He cleared his throat and tried to sound like he didn’t just think about his dad doing so very illegal things to him that they would go to jail in most countries of the world, if not all. Not only were they related but Legolas was still under 18 and his father was at least 22 years older than he himself… Fuck.  
“You sure you’re alright?” His friend sounded a little worried, so he quickly laughed it off.  
“It’s all good, I’m just starving and tired. You know how I get when I’m hungry and sleepy.” It wasn’t even a lie, he was indeed hungry and craving his dinner now.  
“God, don’t remind me of you being hungry and sleepy. You’re getting so annoying then, it’s unbearable.” Elrohir groaned, before they both laughed a little about it.  
“True and before I reach the point where I become unbearable again, I’ll go and eat something now.” Legolas smiled, while his stomach knotted at the thought of facing his dad again. How would things be?  
“Do that, I’ll have to go and rub other people my grade in their face. I’m going to be famous in school for being the one that was able to pass Robert’s exam with an A! Besides our star student of course.”  
The blond one laughed. “You do that, genius. But seriously, congratulations on your grade. You really did a pretty amazing job there. I shouldn’t have underestimated you. Who knows, maybe you’re going to steal my place at the top if you continue like that.” He mumbled fondly. He didn’t care much of his status in school, because he knew he wanted to be an author and not some kind of scientist or something that needed a perfect school record.  
Elrohir snorted in response. “As if. I’m not going to do this shit again. Fuck school, I spend three weeks of my life in front of textbooks for one single exam. I ain’t gonna do that a second time.”  
Legolas couldn’t help but laugh loud about his friend, who joined in quickly. They said their goodbyes and hung up a good minute later, before Legolas slumped back on the couch, still having not entirely recovered from the breathtaking kiss.  
Why did he feel so…attracted towards his own father all of sudden?  
Yes, Thranduil was exceptionally good looking, with his strong, muscular body, the model worthy face and the charming smile that could turn dangerous in less than a second. And yes, his personality was the exact type that attracted the teenager. Gentle, caring, slightly possessive, soft and…selfless. And so very, very loving. Until this day he couldn’t understand why on earth his mother had decided that some biker dude would be better than the author. Like how?!  
He sighed. He had never truly understood his mother, even though the memories he had of her were blurry. After she took off when he had been 5, she had never returned and not once made any attempt to contact either of them. No happy birthday cards, no pictures, no surprise visits. Nothing….almost as if she had forgotten Legolas even existed.  
It had been something that had hurt him for a long time, until he began to accept it and realized that his father was more than enough for him as a parent. He didn’t need a mother, his father alone was perfect.  
“Las, dinner’s ready.” His dad called from the kitchen and pulled him out of his thoughts. He jumped slightly, while his breathing quickened.  
Would dinner be awkward? Probably, well pretty much for sure. With a quiet groan he got up, grabbed his phone, turned the TV off and went to the kitchen. While they ate in the big dining room whenever they had guests over, during their normal every day meal they usually ate in the huge kitchen or on the couch while watching TV.  
The delicious smell of chicken alfredo (without the chicken), filled the air and excitement replaced the hungry rumbling in his stomach. He loved the dish, he really did.  
His father had already prepared two plates and it looked fucking amazing.  
“There is a God.” Legolas groaned in delight, as soon as he grabbed a fork and the first noodle hit his tongue.  
Thranduil chuckled, before he joined the teenager, who blushed all of sudden at the dark, yet soft sound.  
His eyes were glued on his father’s face, which was relaxed and not even slightly showing that they just had a hot make out session. After a few minutes of silence filled with small moans from Legolas, caused by the unbelievably tasty food, the student began to fiddle with his fork. His plate was almost cleared and he was pretty full and once finished there was no reason why they wouldn’t talk to each other and it would be awkward.  
“What?” Thranduil asked him all of sudden, when he noticed his stare in him.  
“Nothing.” Legolas squeaked surprised and stuffed another fork of noodles into his mouth so he wouldn’t be able to communicate. He felt the blush in his cheeks rise and tried not to make it too obvious how nervous he was.  
“Are you alright?” The author asked with furrowed brows and he nodded quickly to end the sweet torture.  
“Is it because of the kiss?” Bullseye.  
Legolas, who had tried to swallow a noodle, chocked and began to cough like his life depended on it- which it did. His eyes watered and he was pretty sure he had started to turn blue already, when he was finally able to breathe again.  
“No, totally not. No, absolutely not, why should it be because of the kiss?” He laughed, while his voice shot up high. “It’s not like I liked it or want to do it again and…I’ll shut up now.”  
Thranduil looked at him as if he had lost his mind, before he laughed a little.  
“Las, I heard how you and Aragorn talked about the bet when I got home last Wednesday and you were watching TV. I knew about it all along and it amused me, I didn’t expect Elrohir to actually get an A.”  
“You did?” He mumbled with a weak voice, while his ears turned red in embarrassment.  
“Yes. It startled me a little though, I wouldn’t have thought that kissing me would be a negative thing. I thought it would be a reward for whoever won the bet.” He winked, clearly joking, but it was such a shock that the teenager almost began to choke again.  
“It’s not a negative thing at all!” He protested weakly. “It should be a reward since you’re really good at it, like seriously good even though I have like zero percent experience and don’t know how other people kiss but…and I’m going to shut up now…”  
Thranduil laughed at his sons rambling. “It’s alright Las, don’t break your pretty head about it.”

It was nearly impossible _not_ to break his pretty head about it. His boner hadn’t vanished during dinner and it was annoying to try to hide his erection from his father. It simply would’ve been so terribly embarrassing if Thranduil would notice that Legolas had gotten hard from their kiss. And the naughty fantasies that circled in the teenager’s mind constantly, involving both of them naked, sweaty and a lot of slapping skin with moans and grunts.  
God he needed to stop thinking about his dad like this!  
So when the author told him after dinner, that he would go to his study to finish the newest chapter of his new book he’d been working on, Legolas had to stifle a sigh of relief. Normally they would sit together and watch a movie or whatever and he wasn’t sure if he could endure two hours sitting next to the one that caused his mind to go to places that were definitely not appropriate for anyone who was under 18…and he was fucking under 18!  
And so, as soon as his dad had left him, he grabbed his phone and returned to his own room, to get rid of the bulge in his shorts that didn’t want to disappear. God really seemed to hate him. Or Satan had begun to love him and did everything in his or hers power to insure that Legolas wouldn’t go to heaven. And so far the little shit was very successful! Luckily mind readers didn’t exist, otherwise they would be very, very, very shocked by what was currently playing in his head.  
“This is so fucked up.” Legolas whined, when he finally entered his own bedroom, closed the door and threw himself on his huge bed. It was a big bed in an even bigger room. His father was a successful author after all and it payed off rather well if you’re one of the bestselling authors of the decade, had multiple books turned into movies and won award over award for each and every published book.  
With a groan the blond student buried his head in the soft pillows that were currently in a very nice shade of soft pink. It wasn’t like Victorias Secret stuff was only for girls! But he would admit that maybe he was one of the few guys who actually enjoyed the pink bedsheets the label had to offer.  
The sheets had been a joke from his father. He had gotten them for Christmas a year ago as a little bit of teasing about his feminine choice of sleeping clothes and to not give Thranduil the satisfaction of being annoyed by the present, he had smiled brightly and actually began to use them. He had immediately fallen in love with the soft material that seemed to caress his skin and the rest was history. So yes, maybe Legolas loved the VS bedsheets and maybe he had two more sets gotten from his father, but nobody could judge him since they were so fucking soft and comfortable and…they were simply amazing.  
He felt how the soft material almost tickled against his legs and that didn’t really help with the boner in his pants. The teenager could easily imagine how his father’s finger were softly caressing his legs, teasing his skin with careful touches and making goosebumps appear on his entire body.  
“Fuck this shit.” His words were mere an annoyed hiss, before his hand slipped underneath the soft material of his sleeping shorts and the tight briefs he preferred over boxer shorts, ever since he had been 15.  
His hand made contact with the stiff flesh of his erection and a shudder of excitement and pleasure ran down his back. His breathing hitched and a small groan escaped his still slightly swollen lips. Legolas wrapped his hands around his lengths and felt how his eyes closed in bliss. Ever since he had discovered what kind of amazing things he could do to himself by touching his dick, he had spent a lot of time experimenting what felt best and now with 17, after 4 years of a lot of studying, he knew exactly what got him off the quickest with a satisfying orgasm that took away his breath, and in which ways he could tease himself for quite some time until he reached an orgasm that left him trembling and completely blank minded on his sheets, after he had moaned and begged his throat sore, to no one particular.  
He could only imagine how it must feel if it was someone else to touch him. It must be mind blowing.  
But since nobody was there to touch him and the one he wanted to touch him was unfortunately a close relative of his, he had no other choice but to take things into his own hands, quite literally. Or hand rather than hands, because he wasn’t that big.  
He was pretty much average sized, at least he thought so because he had never really seen a dick in real life and in all the gay porn- and before he had realized that girl parts weren’t really to his liking also straight porn-, the guys usually had dicks that were not really what normal human beings were blessed with.  
His mind drifted to his father and how his would probably be like. Big for sure, or maybe rather thick?  
A groan fell from his lips at the thought of his hands wrapped around his dad’s erection, tracing veins and his tongue lapping at the tip that would be glistering with pre cum. He would place small kitten licks and light kisses all over the proud length, before he would attempt to take it into his mouth, deeper and deeper, only stopping when he gagged. And since Legolas was pretty much a virgin in every way possible, he would probably have a very heavy gag reflex.  
Another sigh left his throat, as the teenager twisted his fingers slightly and tucked at his erection. He was impatient today, he wanted quick release that wouldn’t cloud his mind for far too long but instead get him the desired bliss, before quickly returning him to the ground once more. It was risky with his father at home and awake, because even though the author was currently occupied by his newest chapter and the room was pretty sound proof- at least if the door was closed-, Thranduil could decide to check in on Legolas and disturb him in his ‘alone time’ accidentally.  
An embarrassment the youth couldn’t face today or anytime soon. Or ever.  
So he picked up his speed, using his heavily dripping pre cum in order to make the skin to skin contact more pleasurable without having to get the lube, and bit the wrist of his free hand to muffle the too loud noises of self-release.  
His orgasm came embarrassing quickly, even before he even had the chance to think about if he should finger himself or not. The fantasy of his father slowly working him up, whispering dirty thoughts into his ear, what he would do to Legolas and where, pushed him over the edge, together with the last remaining taste of the other man’s lips on his own.  
With a muffle groan and a few gasps, he came, messing up his underwear and sleeping shorts in the process.  
For a couple of minutes the student laid on his bed, sprawled out, one hand still in his pants, around his now soft dick, while he tried not to feel too guilty that he had just jacked off to the thought of his parent.  
“Fuck.” He whispered, before he got up and decided that a shower was more than necessary. His pants were sticky, his hand was sticky and he felt sweaty as well as a little dirty. “What the hell is wrong with me?”  
It was a rhetorical question he asked himself- well his reflection in the mirror-, but no answer came and not even some kind of creepy ghost that would watch him take a shower, wrote in blood on the walls that was wrong with Legolas’ brain.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teenager’s reaction came immediately.   
> A high scream tumbled from the pretty lips and the blue eyes rolled back in pleasure.   
> Thranduil did his best not to come right then and there, but then his son began to babble and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from coming.   
> “So good, so fucking good…” Legolas panted, totally gone in his own world. “So big, so deep inside me….not enough, not enough…” His voice became more and more frustrated. “More, I need…” The words were shaky and throaty, some of them only moaned. “Daddy please, give me more!”

Thranduil came home with a sigh and threw the door close behind him. He loosened his tie and peeled his shoes off. It had been a very boring day so he was glad that the meeting concerning the manuscript of his new book had gone quickly. Everybody had loved it and it would be published in a few months, after the whole editing, printing and everything else was done.   
So he had been able to go home two hours earlier than usual and was more than glad about it. He liked working from home. Loved it actually. It allowed him to spend time with his son while writing independently. But now he didn’t want to do anything than sitting in his study, relaxing with some good music while beginning to outline the storyline for the book he would start writing soon.  
It was shortly after two o’clock, Legolas should’ve come home from school an hour and a half ago…and the converse that were carelessly thrown on the ground told him that the 17 year old hadn’t decided to go out after class was finished.   
The author decided that he would ignore the mess, there was no use in trying to contain the chaos, tomorrow morning the shoes would be gone anyways and at noon they’d be laying around just like they did now.   
Another thing that told him that his beloved child was home already, was the dirty plate that stood on the kitchen counter, the open microwave and a few pieces of popcorn on the ground. Legolas must’ve heated himself up some leftovers and then gotten hungry while doing his homework. Yes, the boy was a very responsible student and took school very seriously, even though he didn’t know what he wanted to study yet.   
They were ‘close’. Not as close as they had been when Legolas had been younger, back then it was impossible to separate the child from his father, but they had a pretty good parent child relationship. They ate breakfast and dinner together, the younger one would tell him about everything that was going on in school and they went out for food a couple of times during the week.   
Nevertheless, he cared so very deeply about his son that it sometimes scared him. He was so possessive of the teenager, wished for him to stay home at all times and hated every friend Legolas had because…he didn’t even know. Sometimes he felt something that he would describe as jealousy but that wasn’t possible now, was it? No, why should he be jealous anyways.  
A slight heat pooled in his stomach at the thought of what they had done only a few days ago. No what _he_ had done to Legolas. He had stolen his child’s first kiss.   
Well, yes, when Legolas had been younger he had given his father kisses on the forehead and cheek multiple times a day, sometimes on the lips as well but that was a huge difference to making out.   
And yes, it had been Legolas who had jumped Thranduil and kissed him, but it had been the author who had responded the kiss, even deepened it to a point where the desire and lust had almost consumed him and fogged his mind.   
The man shook his head to chase the thoughts away and decided to see how his beloved child was feeling today and to ask what he would like for dinner, before he would concentrate on his new book. So he walked through their house, up the stairs and down the hallway where Legolas’ bedroom was. The hard wooden floor didn’t make a noise under his socks and his swift steps were soundless.   
To his surprise he found that the white door was standing open, it was only a little but enough for him to look into the room unseen. A rather unusual thing to occur, normally the door was closed and he would knock.   
A soft noise ripped him out of the trail of thoughts.   
It was a moan. Quiet, wanton, _passionate_.   
Then another one and a whimper.    
For a second he thought that Legolas might’ve company- another flicker of unreasonable jealousy-, but then he glanced into the room and he realized that there was no company at all.   
Thranduil didn’t mean to look at the figure of his naked son, he really didn’t! But through the slightly open door he had a perfect view on the huge bed with the pink Victoria’s Secret bedsheets. They had been a present from him for Legolas last Christmas as a joke, but the teenager had begun to love them since they were ‘so fluffy and soft’ and was now using them as often as possible. He even got him another set of VS sheets just so Legolas wouldn’t nag all day that he should do the laundry faster, because the teenager wanted his bedsheets back. And on said sheets, laid a naked, writhing body.   
Bright, silken hair spilled over the sheets; a lean torso; flawless, pale skin; a flat stomach, slim hips, long, thin legs bend teasingly; graceful arms with long fingered hands; a slight blush on the cheekbones and the normally slightly pale lips reddened and swollen by the teeth that were biting on them in concentration.   
“Fuck…” Legolas sighed, obviously not noticing his father’s arrival.   
Now Thranduil noticed the small squelching sound. A glance at what his son’s hands currently did was explanation enough. One hand was buried between his legs, making slow thrusting motions, the other played with the puffy red nipples.   
God, those soft looking pecks. They were prettier than any kind of boobs Thranduil had ever seen. And a lot more beautiful than the chests of all the men he had slept with.   
Fuck! He shouldn’t think about his son this way. It was so terribly wrong. He shouldn’t imagine himself biting the slender neck, leaving marks on the strongly defined collar bones, should want to tease the puffy nipples, kiss the hip bones that were sticking out under the soft looking skin.   
His eyes cast downwards without his permission, looking for a happy trail but he couldn’t find a trace of hair leading to more private areas.   
He glanced at his son’s chest and arms, not a trace of hair to be found there either. His legs looked hairless as well.   
Thranduil had always known his son was gay. And considering the thoughtful and fashionable, sometimes feminine way Legolas dressed, his lack of body hair, his lithe form and youthful body as well as his age, he looked like the perfect twink.   
And God he loved twinks.   
They were _soft_ and _cute_ and _lovable_ and a little _clingy_ and most of them were a lot smarter than most people gave them credit for. But their innocence was a façade, most of them had more experience than one thought. They were perfect!  
A low whimper caught his attention and he swallowed hard as he saw, how Legolas pulled his fingers out of himself and wiped them on a tissue that he pulled out of a box on his nightstand. Then the boy opened one drawer, still lying on his bad and blindly reached for something inside it. When he didn’t find it he sat up and turned towards it, which automatically allowed Thranduil a full view on his child’s crotch.   
He knew he should look away, step away, leave and give his son the privacy he deserved but he couldn’t. His feet seemed glued to the floor, his whole body had turned to stone. All he could do was stare at the intriguing scene that played in front of him and hope not to come in his pants.   
Legolas was indeed completely hairless. Not a single trace of pubic hair, instead only milky white skin and a rosy pink erection that leaked pre-come at the tip.   
His son was so _small_.   
Maybe not _that_ small, a little below average erected and he didn’t know how big if soft but…  
He needed to stop. He had to stop. He shouldn’t think about his child like this. What was _wrong_ with him?!  
Thranduil was ready to turn around and leave his son alone. He really was, but the moment he was about to move, Legolas made a small noise of delight and fished a bright pink dildo out of his drawer.   
The author almost chocked on his own spit at the image and barely managed to stifle a cough. Luckily his son was so in his own world that he didn’t notice anything and instead reached for the bottle of lube that laid on the pink bedsheets innocently.   
The snapping of the cap opening was so loud in the silent hallway, that Thranduil couldn’t help but flinch. His breathing was quick, his heart racing and his hands trembling. He knew that there was a small wet spot growing on his dress pants, barely visible but soon noticeable if his painfully hard erection wouldn’t stop drooling pre-come soon.   
“Okay.” Legolas mumbled to himself, lubing the pink toy up thoroughly.   
_‘At least he is careful…’_ Thranduil thought to himself. He had abandoned all morals and had given up. There was no point in leaving now, he had already proven how much of a pervert he really was.   
He watched as if in trance, how Legolas placed the toy on the sheets before slowly lowering himself onto it, accidentally allowing his father a full view on his front.   
Small whimpers, groans, keening sounds and moans escaped him while inch after inch slipped inside him.   
The toy was so big, almost the size of Thranduil’s erection. The man watched with fascination how his son bottomed out.   
A curse fell from the red bitten lips of the teenager, as the toy was fully seated inside him.   
If the author had thought nothing could be more mouthwatering than this picture, then he was wrong, because in that moment the lithe body started to move.   
First slowly, with a steady rhythm, then faster and with more force until Legolas moaned loudly every time he pushed himself down on the toy.   
Thranduil, who had abandoned the idea of him being a good person, silently unzipped his pants and slid one hand carefully inside his boxer briefs, closing his fingers around the hard flesh and started to slowly stroke it.   
His eyes burned but he refused to blink, not daring to miss even the smallest of seconds. He wanted to watch every detail, capture them with his mind to replay them again and again. To remember the way his son’s brows furrowed every time the pink thing hit the right spot, the way his spine ached in pleasure, how his legs trembled under the force of his thrusts, how his pink cock drooled against the flat stomach.   
Suddenly Legolas reached panting for a small remote that the older man hadn’t noticed before and pressed a button. A buzzing sound filled the air and carried to Thranduil’s ears.   
The teenager’s reaction came immediately.   
A high scream tumbled from the pretty lips and the blue eyes rolled back in pleasure.   
Thranduil did his best not to come right then and there, but then his son began to babble and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from coming.   
“So good, so fucking good…” Legolas panted, totally gone in his own world. “So big, so deep inside me….not enough, not enough…” His voice became more and more frustrated. “More, I need…” The words were shaky and throaty, some of them only moaned. “Daddy please, give me more!”   
Thranduil gasped, too loud and his son should’ve heard him, but the student appeared to be too much in his own world. He continued to fuck himself on the pink, vibrating toy while pulling and pinching his puffy nipples, which had to hurt by now.   
Daddy. His son had a _daddy kink_.   
What kind of god or devil or whatever would want to torture Thranduil like this?  
“Yes, yes, _yes_ …” Legolas rasped, captured in bliss and suddenly he sunk down on the toy with more force than ever before, burying it deep inside him.   
“ _Daddy_!” The teenager shouted desperately, while he threw his head back and came _untouched_. Spurting his release all over his stomach and chest, coating his fingers with it, while he continued to play with his flat tits.   
Thranduil tried to restraint himself but he couldn’t. He gripped the wall to hold himself up, while he released himself into his pants. Only because he buried his teeth deep in his bottom lip, he was able to stay silent.   
His son continued to whimper and writhe on the bed, letting himself fall backwards on the pink sheets and now his father finally had a view on the perky little ass.   
The pink toy was such a bright contrast to the milky white skin. It was fully inside the boy, only the base remained outside. The pink rim of his child’s opening was stretched around the silicone, clenching and unclenching steadily.   
Legolas appeared to come down from his high, because he scrambled for the remote and turned the vibrating toy off with a relieved sigh, before he began to lick his own release off his fingers, making happy little noises.   
Thranduil couldn’t avert his gaze. He had to watch how the teenager scooped up his own seed messily off his chest and stomach to lick it all up eagerly.   
The sigh reminded the author of the student eating his favorite ice cream, because the content and humming sounds that left those rosy lips every time another finger coated with cum met Legolas’ tongue, sounded very similar.   
He would never be able to watch his son eat ice cream again.   
Fuck.   
The man quickly gathered himself and forced his legs to move once more, carrying him silently down the hallway, away from the breathtaking scene that he shouldn’t have enjoyed the way he did.   
As soon as he closed the door to his bedroom behind him silently, guilt washed over him.   
He had watched his teenage son masturbating! And enjoyed it, jacked off to it, came to the view of the pale body shaking in ecstasy.   
With shaking hands, Thranduil walked into his en-suite bathroom and quickly stripped out of his soiled clothes, before quickly taking a shower that was colder than necessary. He was shivering once he had finally left it, drying himself off with a fluffy towel quickly.   
He would be able to face his son without feeling guilty. He would not get hard, not have any dirty thoughts and forget about this day entirely. Especially about ‘the incident’!   
  
Half an hour later he finally left his bedroom, ready to face his son again to ask him about his dinner wish.   
Surprisingly enough, Legolas wasn’t in his room. The bed had new sheets and was halfheartedly thrown on the bed, the dirty sheets were probably in the laundry room and Thranduil actually prayed that his son had placed them in the washing machine already and would so protect his father from the burden that was touching the sheets.   
Thranduil glanced around the room, once more slightly surprised how feminine it was, somehow at least. The furniture was completely white, the walls were a soft white as well, there were fairy lights on the walls and above the bed, many pictures pinned above the desk Legolas worked at, rosy pink orchids were on the window still, a fluffy white carped covered the wooden floor partly and on the huge bed were countless pillows in different sizes and colors. Most of them were white but there were also pastel colored ones and a few very cute plushies sat on the bed, looking at Thranduil with their adorable, glassy eyes.   
Some of them were from Build-A-Bear, a place Legolas still loved to go and the older man couldn’t say no to his child once they walked past such a store in the mall and he saw the sparkling excitement in his son’s blue eyes.   
He didn’t know why but the room appeared to belong to a girl rather than a guy. Not that he minded, he preferred his child the way Legolas was, if he had turned out to be one of those ‘no homo’ guys he would’ve questioned all his parenting methods.   
“Legolas?” He asked, before he looked into his son’s bathroom and walk in closet, but found the boy in neither of them. So the living room it was. Or the kitchen…no, Legolas was way too lazy for cooking, and also way too spoiled.   
As soon as he entered the living room he saw his son as well as one of the twins. He had slight trouble knowing which one was Elrohir and which one Elladan, so he didn’t even try to guess who the one was, that sat on the couch with his son currently.   
“Hi Mr. Greenleaf.” The twin said cheerfully, as soon as he had spotted Thranduil, and the author quickly smiled at the teenager, hesitating if he should take a 50/50 chance and just pick one name.  
“I’m Elrohir by the way, in case you were wondering.” Elrohir grinned, apparently well accustomed to the struggle other people had.   
“What? I thought you were Elladan.” Legolas joked and busted into a fit of giggles at his friend’s annoyed expression.   
“Lame joke, Legolas, lame joke.” Elrohir sighted exhausted, but a smile played around the corners of his lips.   
“Not true, right daddy?” The blond student asked, looking at his father with his big doe eyes and pouted slightly. An everyday occurrence but now it almost got Thranduil hard immediately. He couldn’t listen to his son calling him daddy anymore, after he had witnessed in which kind of other situations the innocent word was used as well.  
The man silently cursed his decision to wear sweatpants and wanted to escape the room as quickly as possible, before he had the chance to grow hard. But he had to behave normally, so he forced himself to do what he would normally do in a situation like this.    
He walked over to the couch, pressed a peck on Legolas’ pale forehead, before grinning at his son.  
“Sorry to tell you Las, but I fear Elrohir has a point.” He joked and chuckled at the way the teenager gasped in pretend shock and crossed his arms in front of his chest in protest.   
“That’s the final straw! Even my own father hates me.” Legolas moaned dramatically and fell backwards into the couch cushions, not without kicking his friend’s chin in the process, which was clearly done on purpose.   
The lose shirt he was wearing slipped up a little to reveal a little of the pale, flat stomach that showed the slightly present abs as well as the shadow of a barely there v-line.   
Thranduil could feel how his blood rushed into his southern regions so he quickly turned around and left the room, to go into the kitchen and look at what kind of groceries they had left and if he needed to go shopping today or if it could wait another few days.   
They definitely had enough for the day and he would only have to buy a few things tomorrow, so it shouldn’t be too hard to fulfill whatever his son wanted for dinner.   
He quickly grabbed himself a bottle of water and tried to clear his head a little.   
But his attempts to distract himself were useless, because in that moment Legolas showed up next to him.   
“What are we having for dinner? I’m starving. I did ways too much sport, burned too many calories, I can already feel myself getting weaker…” His son sighed dramatically, propping himself on the kitchen counter.   
God, he wore only his soft sleeping shorts and the lose shirts. Almost his entire legs were shamelessly on display and only the upper half of his tights were covered. Thranduil forced himself not to look at his son’s body but instead turned on the coffee machine.   
“Sport? What sport? You haven’t done any sport in years, you have trouble walking up the stairs without being exhausted.” He snorted amused and glanced at the student’s shirt that had a faint blush on it.   
“Brain sport dear father, a genius like me needs food.” Legolas rambled quickly, almost as if to overcome embarrassment.   
And suddenly Thranduil understood the joke his child had made without noticing it at the moment and he had to clear his throat to continue the conversation without his voice sounding raspy.   
“Well, what would you like for dinner then? My poor starving child.” He asked, smiling slightly.   
“Burritos! Or tacos. I don’t really care.”   
The author sighed slightly. “Why do you have to make my life so difficult child? You know how hard it is to make vegetarian burritos or tacos that actually taste good, without using too much vegetables.” That was the downside of living a fully vegetarian lifestyle with a child that disliked almost every kind of vegetable there was. Your options in cooking were very limited.   
“I’m sure you’ll work it out. Elrohir isn’t staying for dinner though, so you don’t have to worry about him.” The blond youth smiled cheerfully, before he hopped off the counter and returned to the living room.   
“It’s not Elrohir I’m worried about. He eats more than 5 sorts of vegetables.” Thranduil grumbled, before he carved in and opened the fridge once more, searching for the ingredients he needed without using too many vegetables or any that he knew were on his son’s _‘don’t like it, won’t eat it’_ list.

So he began cooking, while trying to come up with a way to do so without using something that would be disliked by his son. It wasn’t as hard as one might think but very annoying. Luckily he himself didn’t have a problem with many vegetables and was therefore able to cook without having to cut even more out since he didn’t like it.   
After a little while he noticed, that the noise that he had pushed in the background was his son and Elrohir talking. He really didn’t want to eavesdrop, really, but when he heard the word ‘dick’ and ‘suck’ in one sentence he couldn’t help but stop ignoring the conversation.   
“I would be the best boyfriend ever.” Legolas giggled, but stopped when an amused snort came from Elrohir.   
“No really! Every time I would get bored I would blow him. And I get bored a lot.” The blond one defended himself and Thranduil lost his grip on the knife and almost cut himself. With a silent curse he decided to not cut vegetables in that moment and continue the guacamole. He had already finished cutting the avocado so it should be a safe task to do.   
“You don’t even know if you like having dick in your mouth. You’ve never touched one besides your own and I doubt ever seen one close up in real life.” Elrohir protested, obviously amused.   
“Well, I haven’t really had the chance. It’s not like people are lining up to ask me out.” Legolas grumbled, with disappointment in his voice.   
Thranduil had to suppress the urge to walk into the living room and hug his son until all this nonsense would leave his brilliant mind.   
“Dude, everybody would date you. You’re smart, funny, sarcastic, witty, very pretty and also hot.” The twin protested, obviously sharing the author’s surprise that Legolas actually thought that way about himself.   
“I’m skinny, pale, dress almost feminine, sleep in VS sheets and don’t really have a lot of muscles. I also outsmart most people and that’s not really something they like.”   
“Please. I would date the fuck out of you. Especially since it includes numerous blowjobs throughout the day.”   
Legolas cackled up at that and Thranduil tried to ignore the pang of jealousy and possessiveness. No way in hell he would allow that Elrohir would date his adorable little son.   
“Really? Alright, show me your dick then. I want to see one close up finally.” The blond one teased but his voice was also challenging.   
The author gripped the kitchen utensils in his hand with more force than necessary.   
“Sorry to disappoint you but while I’m also in a relationship, there is absolutely no way I would show you my dick with your father in the same house because he would kill me before I had my zipper undone.” Elrohir laughed brightly and Legolas joined in.   
“Too bad. I would’ve made it worth it. I’ve seen many, many very realistic tutorials.”   
“You mean porn.”   
Both of them broke into another fit of laughter, while Thranduil tried to keep his mind away from imagining what kind of porn his son probably watched. Probably some with daddy kinks….maybe age difference? Did he have a size kink? A teacher thing? Did preferred any kind of the actors’ appearance? Did he prefer a certain body type? Or hair?   
He really needed to stop.  
“Of course I do. My entire knowledge of sex is based on internet research, porn and wikiHow.” He could hear the grin in Legolas’ voice.   
“And here I was, thinking virgins were pure and innocent.” Elrohir huffed jokingly, before adding: “But I feel like I should be concerned that this conversation doesn’t even make me uncomfortable or feel weird, but is instead totally normal in my life.”   
“You’re stupid.”   
Then they switched subjects and started to complain about teachers and TV shows that wouldn’t air soon enough and how Johnlock still hadn’t kissed on screen and how people could possibly deny that Johnlock was actually happening right in front of them and eventually Thranduil decided he was too old to listen to a conversation like this, if he wasn’t directly spoken to.   
He eventually thought it would be save to use a knife again without the danger of accidentally chopping one of his fingers off, and was so able to continue dinner preparations.   
Elrohir left soon after and Legolas continued to lounge on the couch and watched TV.

 

He eventually managed to finish tacos that were without any kind of vegetable or sauce his son disliked and when they sat at the dinner table and the student began to open his taco to make sure he wouldn’t dislike it, Thranduil had to repress a sigh.   
“Las, you can trust me that I’m not trying to poison you with any kind of vegetable that makes you gag your throat out. I’m your father and after _17 years_ of dealing with your shit when it comes to food, I’m pretty sure I’ve gathered enough knowledge for you to enjoy a meal without you picking it apart to make sure it doesn’t contain cooked tomatoes, or cooked carrots or pears or any kind of cabbage or god forbid cooked peppers.” He tried to assure his child, before taking a bite out of his own taco.   
“Is there salsa in this? I only eat salsa to tortilla chips.”   
“There’s no salsa in this.”   
“What about cooked potatoes?”   
“Why would I put cooked potatoes in a taco?” Thranduil tried not to frown at his son, but it was harder than he imagined. He should be used to this by now, it was a process they always went through when Legolas had to eat something his father hadn’t cooked him before.   
Going to a new restaurant with the teenager was almost impossible.   
“What about…”   
“No Legolas, there’s no leek in this, no spinach, no celery, no cauliflower, no broccoli, no asparagus, no eggplant, no zucchini, no squash, no Brussels sprouts, no artichoke, no sweet potato, no yam, no beet, no turnip, no parsnip, no ginger, no garlic, no pumpkin, no okra and nothing else you don’t like as well as not a single kind of spice that’s on your dislike list.” God, he felt a headache coming.   
“I like pumpkin in soup and pie…” Legolas mumbled quietly, before adding: “And garlic in pesto or in dip for pizza is nice as well.”   
Thranduil gave up on his child.   
“Legolas I _beg_ you, just eat the goddamn taco or I’ll stuff it down your throat to shut you up and then never again cook any kind of dish for you that I haven’t cooked before.”   
The teenager laughed amused, before he followed the given order- more like plea- and took a bite out of his taco. If the brat didn’t like it, Thranduil would probably have a stroke or heart attack and die right on the spot.   
“Holy shit! It’s so yummi.” The youth moaned in delight and that was worse than disliking the food.   
The author felt how he grew hard once more and cursed everything in his life that had led him to this moment, where he got an erection from his only child’s voice.   
“Good.” He grumbled and tried to ignore how Legolas licked a little bit of the avocado dip off his middle and index finger that had dribbled on there from his taco.   
And suddenly he wanted to stuff something else than the taco down that tight throat. The boy would look so good chocking around him.   
Fuck his life.   
  
After dinner Legolas jumped off his chair, pecked him on the cheek like normally and went back in the living room to continue watching TV.   
Thranduil felt like he drowned in guilt when the spot where his son’s soft lips had touched his skin continued to tingle for many minutes and how he wanted to just have turned his head a little bit, to taste his child’s mouth once more.   
He felt the all-consuming desire to kiss Legolas just one more time. Let their tongues met again, nip one the plush bottom lip and swallow the small gasps and little moans that left the smaller one’s throat in surprise and pleasure.   
“I’m a terrible parent!” He mumbled to himself, while he cleaned up the plates and put the leftovers in the fridge so Legolas had something for lunch tomorrow. Then he stood in front of the fridge for a few minutes, panicking that he couldn’t be a good parent to his son anymore. That, if he continued to have these feelings, his son would find out, call him a sick pervert and move out.   
He would change! He would get these feelings under control. He would be able to get his shit together and force himself to keep a distance to the teenager. Even if that meant to stop the kisses on the foreheads or the hugs or anything that included body contact.

~~

Legolas felt terrible.   
Three weeks. It had been three weeks since the kiss happened and it had destroyed his relationship with his father. While Thranduil had behaved normal for the first two days after, he had suddenly stopped touching Legolas.   
First the kisses on the forehead or top of his head stopped, then the hugs followed shortly after. The author didn’t even touch him at all anymore. Not even the small comforting touches on his arms or the caressing of his shoulders when he had done something good. Nothing at all.   
And Legolas missed the touch. He needed it, he _starved_ it! Never before had he known how important it was to hug the older man, to kiss him on the cheek, to be kissed on the forehead, to get some skin to skin contact.   
The additional fact that the student now wanted even more than these innocent touches only made everything worse. He had started having dreams about having sex with his father the day after the kiss. They were filthy, kinky and caused him to wake up with an almost painful erection every morning. He had to change his morning routine because he had to jack off in the shower before going to school. And he always came with the word ‘ _Daddy’_ falling from his lips while he imagined being fucked under the shower stream by his father.   
The dreams had changed after two weeks, probably because of the lack of touch. Before that they had been filled with all kinds of kinky shit, the dirtiest things his mind could come up with, but now. Now they were pure vanilla sex.   
Gentle touches, slow kisses, sweet words whispered into his ears, slow and throughout preparation, careful but satisfying thrusts and strong arms that held him tightly and caring when he came.   
It wasn’t only sexual desire anymore. He _wanted_ his father.   
He had fallen in love with the author.   
But it had been so _easy_. Thranduil was perfect! The definition of gentlemen.   
He made sure Legolas had everything he needed and wanted, was patient, caring, loving, he helped elderly ladies across the street for god’s sake! And he was so intelligent. Writing amazing books, knowing so many things that most people would never learn in their life. He had a huge library in their house and had read almost every book in there. He dressed like a model and even in sweatpants he looked like some kind of supernatural creature that only existed to remind mankind that they could never reach this level of beauty.   
And now Thranduil refused to touch him and distanced himself more and more from Legolas, as if the teenager was hazardous or contaminated. Like he carried some deadly disease with him. How long would it take until his father would start wearing one of these yellow overalls that they used in these whole apocalypse movies?   
  
_‘Why does he hate me?’_ Legolas thought to himself after almost a whole month had passed since their kiss. Christmas was only a few days away and it was the first day of his holyday break. He had aced his midterm exams and though he would at least get a soft pad on his shoulder for it but no, his father had only smiled weakly at him and said he was proud. He hadn’t even looked him into the eyes.   
The teenager’s heart had broken a little more right then and there.   
He was so terribly hurt by his father’s behavior.   
With a groan Legolas turned around in his bed and buried his face in his pillow. The clock on his nightstand showed that it was almost two in the morning and the light of the full moon shone into the room brightly. He couldn’t sleep, his mind was racing about how he could fix the relationship with his father.   
_‘Has he found out?’_ He suddenly asked himself and sat up in shock. What if his father knew about Legolas’ ridiculous and shameful crush? What if he thought Legolas was sick and disgusting?   
A sob built up in his throat, while his eyes began to water.   
What if his father wanted to get rid of him? Because he didn’t want a child that had incestuous thoughts and wants? Thranduil had always been very accepting. He hadn’t treated Legolas any differently once he had found out that his son was gay, he had accepted that Legolas liked cute clothes and wasn’t too interested in ‘manly’ things.   
But now he had crossed a line for sure.  
He was disgusting, the older man had every right to want him gone.   
Legolas needed to apologize. Needed to assure his father that he would change, so that there was no need to kick him out.   
Quickly he pushed himself out from under his sheets and left his room. He had heard how his father had left his bureau only half an hour ago, apparently so caught up in writing a new book that he had forgotten the time.   
Legolas walked down the hallway until he stood in front of his father’s bedroom door. He opened it carefully, not knowing if the man was still awake. But everything was dark and the only sound was a soft, regular breathing.   
The student felt like he was a child again. Back then he had snuck into his father’s bedroom almost every night and cuddled up against the warm body. And his dad had pulled him against his strong chest, pulled one arm around him and kissed his hair softly, before continuing to sleep.   
The moonlight allowed him to see the bed clearly as well as his father’s sleeping body, but even blind he would’ve found it without any problem.   
He quickly crossed the room that smelled dark, musky and like his father – a scent that made shudders run down his spine in delight- and climbed on the California King, enjoying the softness of the mattress.   
He crawled over the bed until he sat next to his father’s hip and softly touched the strong arm that laid next to him.   
Thranduil laid on his back, hair spilled over the pillows, a soft grey shirt covering his upper body. He looked so perfect.   
“Dad.” Legolas whispered, while he shook his father’s arm gently. “Dad.”   
Nothing happened except that the author’s breath stopped for a second, the sleeping men sighed and continued to sleep.   
“Daddy.” The teenager repeated, tugging on the pale arm once more.   
This time it seemed to work because Thranduil’s eyes fluttered open and he propped himself up on his elbows with a confused expression on his face.   
“Las?” His voice was raspy, even though he couldn’t have been asleep for more than ten minutes. “What are you doing here? Are you alright?” The concern and the gentle words were what pushed Legolas over the edge.   
His eyes began to burn and the sob that he had held back escaped him. Seconds later he felt of the first tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks.   
“I’m sorry Daddy.” He hiccupped, overwhelmed by the feeling of losing his own father. “I’m so sorry.”   
“Legolas, what are you talking about?” Thranduil sounded slightly panicked now and only seconds later the student felt how he was manhandled into the lap of his father and hugged tightly.   
“I didn’t mean to, I swear I didn’t. It just happened.” He mumbled, while burying his face into the soft material of the T-Shirt, that covered the strong chest.   
“Legolas, what didn’t you mean to do?” His father asked carefully, while his hands gently caressed the teens back and hair.   
“To fall in love with you. I know you know and I know you think I’m disgusting and sick and I’m sorry. I will change I promise.” Legolas knew that he sounded desperate. “Just please don’t treat me like you did in these past weeks. I can’t bear it. I love you so much and I know I shouldn’t but it happened. But I will change, I will stop. Just…don’t kick me out and start touching me again. Even if it’s just one hug a week or one kiss on my forehead a month I’m fine with it. _Please_.”   
The hands on his back stilled and he felt how his dad stiffened under him.   
“In love with me? Las, what are you talking about?” Thranduil sounded so utterly confused and stunned that cold fear spread through the youth’s body.   
“But…isn’t this why you don’t touch me anymore and don’t look at me?” Legolas mumbled confused, while he pushed himself away a little to be able to look at his father’s face.   
Surprisingly enough the man didn’t look angry…only surprised and concerned.   
“Because you found out that I’m in love with you and think I’m disgusting and sick?”   
For a total of ten seconds the author was dead silent, he didn’t even blink. Then he swallowed hard and brought up one hand to wipe the tears off the younger one’s cheek.   
Legolas shuddered under the gentle touch and felt how his eyelids fluttered shut without his permission. He nuzzled against the soft palm of the hand and sighed contently.   
“You’re in love with me?”   
His eyes opened again, remembering the situation he was in.   
“Why, yes. I thought you know, I thought that was the reason…you didn’t love me anymore.” His voice still sounded like he had cried himself hoarse.   
“Oh Las.”   
And suddenly he was pulled against the strong chest once more, two strong arms hugged him tightly and soft kisses were pressed on his head.   
“I love you so, so much. More than anything else. You’re the most important thing in my life, I’m so sorry you thought I couldn’t love you anymore!”   
Wait…what?! But if that wasn’t the reason…if his father hadn’t even known about this whole crush thing, what else could’ve been the reason for the sudden change of behavior?   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas looked surprised and a little overwhelmed as well as ecstatic and opened his mouth to speak, but before he was able to get a single syllable past his tongue, Thranduil had already closed the small gap between their mouths.   
> It was even better than the first and second time.   
> Legolas’ lips were as soft and plump as they looked like. Slightly chapped but otherwise entirely smooth. They tasted slightly minty from the toothpaste he had used only minutes before and something incredibly addicting.   
> A surprised gasp escaped the youth, before he pressed himself closer to the older man and participated enthusiastically in the kiss.   
> Thranduil chuckled slightly at his overeager son and brought a small distance between their mouths. He saw how the blond student tried to close it again, but he quickly brought a hand up to his son’s neck to prevent that from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this sequel got way more attention than I expected, I decided to make this work a little longer and added two chapters. They will mainly be smut and not much else, but I guess that's why most of you are here. 
> 
> So I changed this chapter a little and it got waaaaaaaaay naughtier than I originally planned to and it even caused me to blush while writing it and that dear people doesn't happen normally anymore.   
> I'm a bad person with a terribly dirty imagination. 
> 
> I apologize....

Thranduil wasn’t entirely sure if he was awake or still sleeping. He sat in his bed in the dark and had his crying teenage son in his arms, who he tried to calm down.  
Legolas sat on his lap sobbing and crying heartbreakingly and all the author wanted to do was to find a way to stop the tears that were wetting his shirt, where the teenager had buried his face.   
Then there was the fact that Legolas had confessed his love to Thranduil.   
The student thought he had built up the distance between them because he had found out about the crush Legolas had on him.   
God, the blond youth thought his own father didn’t love him anymore.   
He had proven that he had done an A+ parenting job.   
Fuck.   
“I love you so, so much. More than anything else. You’re the most important thing in my life, I’m so sorry you thought I couldn’t love you anymore!” He mumbled quietly, while he tried to calm his son down, who continued to cry heavily.   
“But…then why?” The hoarse voice of the teenager asked. It was merely a whisper, a soft question that carried the sound of confusion and fragile hope.   
For a second the older male struggled for words. He was an author, he made a living with being able to _always_ finding the right words and putting them together to create vivid images in the readers’ heads. But all of sudden it wasn’t able to help him explain the situation, his feelings, why he had acted the way he did. His mind wasn’t blank, it was overflowing with words, sentences and possible comparisons for the situation and his actions but it was all so overwhelming that he couldn’t find the right one to pick.   
“Why, dad?” The teenager repeated and Thranduil closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on how to say what he wanted to.    
But his tired, sleepy and at the same time overworking brain refused to be useful. Instead it realized that his son sat in his lap. His pretty, little son. Cuddled against his stronger body; the perky little ass rested on Thranduil’s tights; the long, smooth legs were sprawled out like the ones of a newborn fawn and Legolas’ crotch rested right on his and without knowing, the teenager’s movements caused their groins to rub against each other.   
It was torture and he needed all his self-control to not get hard right then and there. He tried to concentrate on the emotional pain his son was in, on the heartbreaking sobs, the wet tears that dripped on his shirt, the skinny fingers that had gripped him tightly.    
“It’s too late now, please give me a few hours of rest, we both need it. I’ll explain you everything tomorrow. I promise.” He whispered quietly into his son’s ear, who looked up with hopeful eyes.   
“You really promise?” Legolas asked softly.   
Thranduil’s heart clenched as he noticed how much his son trusted him. It was absolute, unconditional trust.   
“I promise my dearest.” The author mumbled affectionately and pressed a soft kiss on the youth’s forehead, who closed his tear filled eyes in bliss at the affectionate gesture.   
“Okay.” The teenager nodded slightly and then repeated: “Okay.”   
They continued to sit like that for a few more minutes, just holding each other tight, until Thranduil noticed how his child had gone completely lax in his arms and was only breathing softly and not sobbing anymore.  
He carefully brought a little distance between them to look at the younger one’s face and was proven right. His son was sound asleep.   
For a second he hesitated. He didn’t know what he should do, if he could allow himself to sleep next to his son. He was torn, on one hand he desperately wanted to cuddle up with Legolas and hold him tight, on the other he felt that he would take advantage of the situation and maybe do something the teenager didn’t really want.   
Thranduil had always been a selfish person.   
And so he carefully moved them until he was lying flat on his back and the teenager was resting partly on top, partly beside him. He snuck one arm around the small waist of the docile body to pull him even closer and rested his hand on the lower half of his son’s back, only a few centimeters above the soft sleeping shorts.   
His fingers itched to slide a little lower, to feel the curve of that perky ass, to squeeze the plump flesh just a little bit. He bit his tongue to resist the urge to do so.   
Thranduil was a bad, bad person. A very bad person.   
And so he carved in, sliding his hand just a little bit lower, until it rested right on the smooth curve of his underage son’s bottom. He couldn’t resist and squeeze it a little, shuddering as he felt how plump and at the same time firm it was.   
The tips of his long fingers reached to where the soft sleeping shorts the teenager wore ended. They were so very short and so _soft_. His breathing hitched when Legolas moved just a little bit in his sleep and so caused Thranduil’s fingers to feel the soft skin of the youth’s tights, where the pajamas stopped covering him up.   
And that was very, very high up. They barely reached past the teen’s ass.   
The milky skin felt so good under his fingers.   
Not to mention the fact that he _knew_ that the shorts were girl shorts. His son had started wearing slightly feminine clothes two or three years ago and had gone to his father to ask him to go shopping for it since he wasn’t sure how his friends would react but knew his parent wouldn’t judge him.   
Legolas had explained that he didn’t feel like he was a girl, he felt like he was a boy and it didn’t have anything to do with being transgender, gender fluid or genderqueer. He was none of those things, he just liked cute things and that included cute clothes.   
He didn’t want to be a girl or a girly boy, he just wanted to be a boy that had cute things.   
They had ordered the most stuff online, since the student had been too shy to walk into a store and buy them there. Sadly there were hardly any cute clothes for teenage boys, so they had decided to buy clothes from the online girl section of various fashion labels/stores.  
One year later Legolas had been confident enough to walk into a mall, pick a store and buy them there. Now he bought them with his friends, when they went on a shopping trip.   
It was unnecessary to say that Thranduil had been proud about his son’s newfound confidence.   
He had never viewed the fact that his child wore clothes for girls as something that could sexually arouse him. But now it was different.   
And it was torture.   
With a heavy sigh the author closed his eyes and tried to relax himself. He distracted his mind that wanted to wander to the dirty, dirty places it shouldn’t go, by thinking about what he would get his son for Christmas.   
He had bought various presents already, including a the new iPad pro with the extras like keyboard and pencil, a new storage thing for Legoals’ xBox and various new games, clothes, headphones, a watch and a couple of books he knew his son had wanted to read for a while, but he felt like something personal was missing.   
Before he could think about what else to get the teenager, he had already fallen asleep.

He woke up shortly after 8am, surprisingly well rested considering that he had around six hours of sleep and hadn’t been in the most emotionally calm condition when he had fallen asleep.   
For a second he wasn’t entirely sure if the events from the night before had really happened, but then he felt the smaller body that was halfway draped over his own. A leg was laying above his, an arm sprawled over his chest, slender fingers clenched the material of his T-Shirt and his own hand rested on naked, very smooth skin.   
Apparently Legolas’ shirt had slipped up a little during the night and so had Thranduil’s hand that was now lying on his son’s lower back where he could touch the naked skin easily.   
He took a sharp breath and wanted to remove his hand already, when he noticed something different. Something he hadn’t noticed beforehand because it hadn’t been there when he had fallen asleep. He bit his lip and tried not to freak out, but there was an erection poking against his hip and it was definitely not his own.   
Well at least he wouldn’t have to worry about Legolas health, not about his sex drive.  
He tried to move his hips a little away to stop the heat that began to rise within him, because this really shouldn’t turn him on the way it did, but as soon as he brought a little distance between his body and Legolas, the teenager unconsciously rolled closer again to close the space between them.   
And there it was again, this time even closer and at the sudden contact he heard the student’s breathing hitched in his sleep, before he sighed softly.   
Thranduil tried, he really did. He tried not to think about what was happening but he was only human. And definitely not that kind of human that could be considered a saint. The opposite, really.   
He couldn’t help it, his son’s erection was so cute. It was small and thin and….Yes he had seen his son naked only a few weeks ago and seen the size of his erected dick and noticed that it was below average, but it had been from further away and maybe his eyes had played tricks on him. But even though this time he didn’t see it, he could feel it very well through the thin fabric of Legolas’ pants and his own sweatpants.   
Yes, definitely on the smaller side of the scale.   
And maybe, just maybe, that was a kink that he had never noticed before. Or ignored? It was just that he really liked the twink type and maybe this whole size thing was just the cherry on the top?  
Before he could analyze what was really happening with his once functioning brain, the body next to him moved once more and a quiet moan fell from the lax cherry lips. They were slightly parted, the tip of a tongue barely visible with the pearl white teeth.   
Thranduil felt how he became more and more aroused, so he carefully slipped out of his son’s firm grasp and got out of bed. When he heard the pitiful whine that left the teenager’s mouth, he rolled his eyes fondly, grabbed an unused pillow, placed it in the youth’s arms and hoped that it would do the job.   
Apparently it did because only a second later Legolas had wrapped his libs around it like an octopus, just like he had done it only minutes before with Thranduil.   
The author smiled slightly, before he turned away from the bed to take a shower and brush his teeth. And if the shower was a little colder than normally, it was nobody else’s business but his own. He had to calm his body down _somehow_.   
Legolas was still sound asleep once he returned and probably would be for another few hours- the student was the modern sleeping beauty. He could probably sleep through an entire week without noticing- so Thranduil decided to get himself some breakfast and maybe prepare himself for the talk that would await him sooner or later.

It was a little over two hours later, when he heard the noise of a door opening and closing, before soft steps were audible.   
He sat in the living room and was watching the morning news, when Legolas appeared next to the couch, freshly showered with slightly damp hair and still in the same clothes of the night before.   
“Uhm, morning.” His son mumbled with red cheeks and stared at the floor as if it had suddenly turned into some kind of riddle.   
“Morning Las. Did you sleep well?” Thranduil asked softly while he tried to ignore the clenching of his stomach. He was anxious. Had his son meant what he had said last night? Or not?   
“I…did. Very well actually.” The teen hesitated for a second. “Thanks, for letting me sleep in your bed. I totally get why you left as soon as I was asleep though. You don’t have to pretend that you think I’m normal or that you’re okay with the shit my mind comes up with but…thanks. I needed it.”   
The author stared at his son for a few seconds, mouth agape and not entirely understanding what he just had heard, but then he shook his head in confusion.   
“I didn’t leave you last night. I woke up a little over two hours ago and couldn’t fall asleep again so I decided to take a shower and occupy my mind for a little so I wouldn’t wake you up. You looked like you needed some rest.” He then stated slowly, to ensure the younger one would understand.   
Legolas looked at him for the first time this morning and his gaze was unsure, ashamed and calculating. He doubted Thranduil and it broke the man’s heart.   
“Las…” He grabbed the soft fingers he had wanted to hold for a while now and gently pulled his son closer, until the teen was standing right in front of him. “I didn’t leave last night. I swear I didn’t.”   
“Why didn’t you? I confessed that I’m in love with you, my own father. Why didn’t you leave? Why don’t you made me leave? Why haven’t you kicked me out yet?” Tears began to fill the student’s blue eyes and it hurt the older one terribly.   
“It would take a lot more than that for me to kick you out.” He teased with a small smile, to ease the tension a little.   
“Really? Like what?” It wasn’t a smile on Legolas’ lips, but it was damn close to one.   
“Like you telling me that the list of vegetables you’re willing to eat has shrunk even more.”   
A soft giggle escaped his child’s mouth.   
“A vegetarian that doesn’t like vegetables. Why did you even want to become one?!” Thranduil snorted, hoping it would get his son to laugh a little bit more.   
He wasn’t disappointed.   
“Because I think meat is even grosser than vegetables and who could be that cruel and eat a baby pig or baby cow or baby chicken without hesitating?” The teenager was still giggling and seemed less insecure than before, before the grin on his face vanished all of sudden. “So you won’t kick me out?”   
“Of course not.” The author mumbled softly, while he intertwined their fingers and carefully squeezed the fragile hand that touched his own.   
“But why?” Legolas’ brows furrowed in confusion.   
Thranduil hesitated. He didn’t know how to say it. He tried to prepare himself but it didn’t work, he still felt overwhelmed by what he wanted to say. It would be a long, long monologue, so instead he decided that words weren’t strong enough.   
So he used their intertwined hands to pull his son even closer, until the boy fell on his lap with a surprised squeaking sound. The blue eyes were wide and the pupils blown. The plump lips gaped open in surprise and a quick tongue licked over them to chase away the dryness.   
The man followed the movement of Legolas’ tongue with his eyes and felt how heat began to pool in his stomach. Vivid images what that tongue could be used for flooded his head and he prayed that he wouldn’t get a boner right then and there.   
His silence seemed to unnerve the teen, who was still blushing furiously and tried to stay still, instead of fiddling nervously.   
“That’s why, my love.” Thranduil then answered softly, awoken from his trance. “Because I want you, in every way possible.” With a sigh he leant forward and buried his head in his son’s neck, resting his forehead on his small, left shoulder. “Because I love you so much more than a parent should.” The words were whispered against pale skin and the soft body in his arms shivered.   
“Then why did you built up such a distance to me in the past few weeks? You didn’t even touch me anymore, not even a little bit.” Legolas asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid to push the subject too far.   
“Because I would’ve never imagined you could feel the same for me. I…hadn’t realized why I had always felt so much possessiveness towards you and why I felt like I gravitated to you, I thought it was normal for a parent, especially since we shared such a close bond.”   
“What changed?” The student sounded almost impatient.   
“About three weeks ago I came home earlier because a meeting had finished earlier than expected. It was the day you had Elrohir over and wanted Tacos for dinner.” The author backed off a little to look at the other one’s face.   
For a second Legolas looked confused, then his eyes widened in realization and the flush on his cheeks widened until it covered his entire neck.   
“Oh my god.” The student croaked out in absolute embarrassment.  
“I went to your room and the door was open a little and before I could enter I saw what you were doing…”   
“Oh my god.” The youth sounded mortified.   
“And it was the most intriguing thing I had ever seen in my life. You looked so beautiful and I couldn’t tear my eyes off of you. I wanted to leave, I really did, but then you opened your drawer and took out your toy and it was as if I had been glued to the floor. And then you began to fuck yourself on it and when you came you gasped ‘Daddy’…It haunted me for days after. I was intrigued, hypnotized by the memory of it and I wanted to touch you, kiss you, hold you close to me.”   
“Why didn’t you?” Legolas whispered curiously.  
“Because it is so wrong what we’re doing. You’re not even 18 yet, I could go to jail for this. Not to mention that I’m your _father_. I shouldn’t take advantage of you, it’s so _wrong_.” Thranduil tried to swallow the guilt down that seemed to strangle him, but he couldn’t.   
“You’re not taking advantage of me. I want this. I’m so in love with you because you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re a gentleman, caring, loving, selfless, really smart, an amazing author and a very good cook. Not to mention that you’re hotter than the sun.” The teenager insisted, while gripping the older one’s shirt like it was the only thing that could prevent Thranduil from running away and maybe it was. “I dreamed about you every night after our first kiss. First they were really kinky dreams.” He averted his gaze in embarrassment, before he looked at his father again. “But then after you stopped touching me, they turned into very sweet ones with us as a couple, vanilla sex and a very domestic relationship.”   
“Legolas-“ The author began, but was stopped.  
“No! Stop trying to prevent this from happening. I can’t just switch off my feelings for you. I love you. I want to be with you, I want us to be a couple. And you feel the same, so tell me one good reason why we shouldn’t be happy?” His son almost pouted and it reminded the man once again how young the student on his lap was.   
God, 17!   
“I’m your father, you’re seventeen and therefore underage, I’m more than 22 years older than you and again, I’m your father.” He saw how Legolas rolled his eyes at that.   
“I like it that you’re older than me. I never fancied the idea of being with somebody my age anyways and if I hadn’t fallen in love with you I would’ve found someone your age sooner or later anyway.” He hesitated a second, before he continued to speak. “And I know it’s weird that you’re my dad but I can’t change my feelings. It still feels a little twisted but that becomes less and less every day. And most people my age have sex already, so why can’t I have sex with someone who’s a little bit older than the average sex partner of a 17 year old?”   
“A little bit older? I’m over 22 years older love.”   
“Dad…” His child whined in annoyance.   
For a few moments the author was silent and carefully thought about what his son had confessed in the past few minutes. Legolas had always been more mature than the average teenager. His reasons were reasonable even though so much was messed up with everything.   
“We could never make our relationship public since I’m a rather popular author and therefore a public figure. You could never tell anyone about it. We couldn’t go on official dates, only being seen as father and son. Our relationship would’ve to stay behind closed doors without any exceptions. I don’t want you to miss out.” He then said quietly.   
“I don’t mind if we have to go to restaurants as father and son and in case of a movie date we could just hold hands the entire time and sit in the back. We could do everything a normal couple would do, just without this whole PDA thing. We could keep it a secret.”   
Thranduil hesitated and tried to read his son’s eyes, to make sure those words were sincere.   
“Are you sure? I won’t be angry or disappointed with you in case you don’t want to do this.”   
Legolas nodded a little. “I’m absolutely sure. I promise.”   
“You can end this whenever you want, I won’t be mad.” He explained his son, still unsure about the way the whole thing evolved.   
“I know, but I won’t. I want to be with you for a long, long time. Preferably forever until death pulls us apart.”   
The man’s heart melted at his child’s words and he had to take a deep breath to stop his heart from exploding in his chest.   
“Yes.” He then simply said.  
Legolas looked surprised and a little overwhelmed as well as ecstatic and opened his mouth to speak, but before he was able to get a single syllable past his tongue, Thranduil had already closed the small gap between their mouths.   
It was even better than the first and second time.   
Legolas’ lips were as soft and plump as they looked like. Slightly chapped but otherwise entirely smooth. They tasted slightly minty from the toothpaste he had used only minutes before and something incredibly addicting.   
A surprised gasp escaped the youth, before he pressed himself closer to the older man and participated enthusiastically in the kiss.   
Thranduil chuckled slightly at his overeager son and brought a small distance between their mouths. He saw how the blond student tried to close it again, but he quickly brought a hand up to his son’s neck to prevent that from happening.   
“Don’t be so overeager, relax.” The author mumbled with a slight smile and got a small nod as answer, before he brushed his lips against the other one’s once more.   
It was a simply touch, so light and chaste that it was barely there and a needy whine escaped the younger one.   
The next time their mouths met it was a little longer, the kiss lingering, inviting for more but ending quickly and softly.   
“Tilt your head a little.” Thranduil mumbled, while he used one hand to place it on Legolas’ jaw. “Exactly like that.”   
This time the kiss was absolutely perfect.  
Their lips fit together like they were made for each other and after a few moments of soft movements and teasing licks, the student seemed to go completely lax in his father’s arms. His mouth parted and his body slumped against the taller one.   
With a satisfied hum, the older blond used the chance to let his tongue explore his son’s mouth. It sent sparks of pleasure down his spine, clouded his mind and if he had been 25 years younger he would’ve come into his pants right then and there.   
“Daddy.” Legolas suddenly squeaked with wide eyes and backed off, lips shiny with saliva and deliciously swollen.   
There was a soft blush on his cheekbones, the blue eyes were glassy and pupils blown incredibly wide.   
“Yes, my love?”   
“I’m…” The blush intensified and Thranduil would be lying if he said that this wasn’t the single most beautiful thing he had ever had on his lap.   
“You’re what, Las?” He asked, curious since his son averted his eyes and instead looked down.   
The author followed the youth’s gaze and chuckled in slight amusement.   
The sleeping shorts his son was wearing were tented and there was a little wet spot staining the material, where the erection was leaking pre-come.   
“Would you look at that…” He mumbled with a smile and noticed how his son shivered at his words. “What a cute little thing…You’re so small” His eyes travelled up higher to where Legolas’ shirt proved how hard his nipples were.   
Thranduil couldn’t help himself. He reached out and touched one of them through the shirt his son wore and felt satisfaction spread through his stomach at the surprised gasp that filled the air.   
“My, my. What a sensitive boy we have here.” His voice was rough and a little darker than before.   
“ _Daddy_ , don’t…I’m gonna-“ Legolas protested, but was cut off when his father suddenly pinched one of his nipples and twisted the sensitive nub almost painfully.   
The author watched in fascination how a high keening sound escaped Legolas’ throat and how the blue eyes widened before they rolled back.   
He quickly looked back down at his child’s lap, just in time to see the small erection twitch, still trapped in the sleeping shorts, before the small wet spot of pre-come grew a little bit.   
Surprised he noticed how the smaller body was quivering and quickly steadied it, to prevent the teenager from falling on the ground.   
The gasping boy dug his fingernails in the older one’s shoulders, who winced a little at the painful sting, but the view he had made up for the pain easily.   
It was beautiful to watch how his lover came apart in ecstasy, experiencing an apparently mind blowing orgasm.   
After a few minutes, far too soon, Legolas came down from his high and slumped against the taller one in exhaustion. He took quick, panting breaths, while trying to steady his shaking hands.   
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to come, I was…”   
“It’s alright love. You’re young and not used to this yet, it’s normal for you to come this fast.” Thranduil soothed him and pressed a soft kiss on the slightly sweaty temple. “I didn’t plan on having you come this suddenly though. You really are sensitive.”   
The teenager looked up at him with wide blown pupils and glassy eyes. He chewed his lower lip nervously and Thranduil tilted his head a little, trying to figure out what was unnerving his child.   
“You…you said I was small. I know I’m not that…big but am I really that small?” The normally melodic voice sounded rough due to the recent orgasm, but Thranduil didn’t miss how it quivered a little. It wasn’t the way it quivered when Legolas was close to crying, instead it sounded filled with lust.   
He chose his words carefully, calculating what his son’s reaction would be, before he chose to answer.  
“From what I’ve seen so far, you’re surely below average. I know you’re seventeen and your body has grown a lot in the past few years….well almost all of it except this one part of you.” He glanced down and saw a slight twitch in the soiled pants the teen still wore. A sly smile fought its way onto his lips. He had been right, Legolas had a size kink and maybe was a little bit into humiliation when it came to the size of his erection.   
“I’m pretty sure I could judge it better if I would see you without you little girl pants…” He teased and chuckled at the breathe moan that tumbled from the youth’s mouth.   
The student quickly pushed the hem of his pants and underwear down, low enough for his spent cock and balls to be uncovered and clearly visible for his father. The excitement was clearly visible on the beautiful, youthful face.   
Thranduil swallowed hard at the presented sight and almost groaned, but his self-control prevented it from happening. He had been right about the size and it was even more perfect from this close up. His right hand sneaked down Legolas’ chest, teased the soft skin where a happy trail and pubic hair would be normally, before he carefully, almost teasingly, took the soft dick to finally feel it.   
“God, I love how smooth and hairless you are. Nothing there to hide your little cock.” He heard how the teen moaned at his words. “Are you shaving because you otherwise can’t see it? I bet you are.”   
“Waxing.” Legolas gasped, voice clouded with lust. “I like it more than shaving.”   
Thranduil stilled for a second, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of his own erection that pressed against his sweatpants and had twitched at the gasped words. His son preferred _waxing_ over shaving.   
“And why do you like it more, my little doll?” He whispered and gave a little tuck at the slowly hardening flesh between his child’s legs.   
The teen keened and shivered, unable to answer for a few seconds, until he had apparently gathered himself enough to think clearly. He looked embarrassed all of sudden, before he answered.   
“I like the way it hurts me. That’s why…that’s why I wax the rest of my body too. It…feels good.” He then confessed, apparently ashamed by it.   
Thranduil was frozen for a moment, before a soft groan tumbled from his lips. He hadn’t thought his cute little teenage son could become even more perfect, but apparently he had been wrong.   
“You lovely little thing. I can’t believe how perfect you are.” He mumbled into the student’s bright hair, before he pressed a soft kiss on it.   
“Daddy?” Legolas asked quietly while he still shivered due to the slow strokes of his father on his new erection. “I-“ He stopped suddenly and shook his head. “Forget it.”   
The author wrinkled his forehead in a concerned frown. “What is it Las? You can tell me everything you want.”   
“It’s embarrassing.” The teen mumbled and hid his face in his father’s T-Shirt.   
Thranduil took his free hand to caress the youth’s hair. “It’s not embarrassing. Just tell me, I won’t judge you.”   
The younger one still hesitated for a few seconds, before he whispered something so quietly, that it was absolutely impossible to understand.   
“Could you repeat that love? I fear I haven’t understood you?” The man asked, while continuing to caress the lithe body. His hands wandered down the elegant back, tracing the spine that was almost worryingly easy to feel.   
Legolas backed away a little to look at his father with a slight glare, before he repeated his words.  
“I don’t know why, but I like it when you tell me how small I’m down there. It makes me feel good.” The boy’s voice stuttered a little, his tongue stumbling over the words in embarrassment.   
If Thranduil had been a few years younger, he would’ve come into his pants right then and there. Luckily he had gained enough self-control to prevent that from happening.   
“Oh Las, you don’t have to be embarrassed by that. It’s totally normal if you have a few kinks, most people have them. It sometimes takes a little while to figure them all out and you can always discover new ones.” He mumbled, while his free hand caressed the strong jawline and high cheekbones.   
“O-okay.” A small smile appeared one Legolas’ lips. “Like I found out I had a Daddy kink just recently?”   
“Exactly like that, love.” Thranduil nodded and kissed one of the rosy cheeks. “Do you have any other kinks you think you might have or want to explore?”   
“W-well.” The teenager began to bite his bottom lip again. It was already swollen by the kisses and the teeth only caused it to redden even more. An intriguing sight. “I like the pain of the whole waxing thing and I have to concentrate really hard to not grow hard when I get waxed down there. And I once read something about hot wax from a candle…but I never tried it out, I was afraid I would burn myself.”   
The older man sighed in relief. At least his son hadn’t tried wax play on himself without any experience. That could’ve easily ended badly with serious burns.   
“Wax play. It’s considered a kink that is part of this whole BDSM area but it doesn’t necessarily mean that you’re into being Submissive or a masochist.” Thranduil explained patiently, letting go of Legolas erection, to place his hand on the small waist instead and soothingly rub a little bit of exposed skin there, hoping he could chase away the nervousness the younger one experienced.   
“I don’t think I’m into BDSM. I’ve seen stuff like that and it scared me a little, especially this whole whipping and punishing thing.”   
“That’s alright, I’m not a big fan of it either, even though I tend to become a little controlling in the bedroom it has nothing to do with it.” He assured his son, who relaxed at it. “But tell me love, where have you seen ‘stuff like that’?” It was just so much fun to tease the teenager.   
“Uhm, I looked it up on Wikipedia?”   
Thranduil arched one eyebrow.   
“And I may have taken a peek at some porn that was in that category.”   
The author chuckled in amusement and pressed a chaste kiss on the plump lips. “No need to be embarrassed, it’s totally normal for you to be curious. Anything else you’re curious about?”   
“I like that you’re older than me? And I might like to be manhandled? And I think I have a thing for sometimes being told what to do? Maybe I’m a little bit submissive? But only a tiny little bit, not with this whole collar stuff.”   
“Hmmm, continue dear.” Thranduil hummed, prepping soft kisses on his son’s cheek and jaw.   
“Sometimes when I you know, play with my toys…”   
It was delicious to see Legolas this shy and hesitant, even though he seemed to grow more confident, if only slightly.   
“Yes?” The older one asked.   
“I like it when they stay inside me afterwards for a while. I like it when I’m full.” The boy confessed. “I thought about buying myself stuff like butt plugs but I’m not 18 yet and the thing you’ve seen is the only things I have and it had been a joke I got form Elladan for my last birthday.”   
“Anything else?” It was hard for the man to not simply throw Legolas over his shoulder, carry him to his bedroom and fuck him into the mattress. He would’ve to wait for that a while longer.   
“I don’t know? I haven’t had much experience yet, none actually but I think I’d like to give blowjobs a lot? I tried it on the toy a few times and liked it a lot. Other than that I don’t know. There are things I’m not sure about but I could maybe like it?”   
“I think we can work with what you like so far, because I quite fancy those things as well. I like to tell you that you’re small, I like the size different between us and the age difference. Especially that you’ve no body hair is something I like a lot. And I love it when you call me Daddy.” He kissed Legolas’ throat softly. “And who am I to dislike getting blowjobs from you?”   
The younger one giggled a little at that.   
“If you want to we can try wax play, but we would need special candles for that and I don’t want to do it before you’re a little more experienced. Your first few times should be absolute vanilla sex.”   
“That sounds awesome!” Legolas’ eyes sparkled with excitement and his voice sounded delighted. “Where do we get candles like that though?”   
“Sex shops, once you’re over 18 we could look around in one and maybe find you a few butt plugs you would like. I have a few new ones myself, but doubt that you would be comfortable with their size yet.”   
The teenager’s mouth gaped open at that, an expression of disbelieve on the beautiful face.   
“Don’t look so surprised dear, I usually like to top but occasionally enjoy to be filled as well.” He chuckled.  
The pink lips opened even more and Thranduil couldn’t resist, so he licked into the open mouth with his tongue, placing a sloppy kiss on his son’s lips.   
That seemed to get the youth out of his shock, because he gasped and blinked rapidly, before he groaned exhaustedly. “You can’t just say something like that, Dad!” The student whined accusingly. “I’m gonna come in my pants again and I would prefer it a lot if I had at least some friction on my dick this time. I would prefer humping your damn leg or the damn couch.” He snorted with a clenched jaw.   
Thranduil couldn’t help but imagine how it would look like and groaned at the fantasy. A smirk appeared on his lips. “Go ahead then, hump my leg like a good boy.”   
He saw how Legolas paled at that, but the little erection twitched and drooled a little bit of pre-come.   
“R-really?” The boy stuttered with clear excitement in the throaty voice.   
“Of course dear. Do as you like.” Thranduil took a strand of lose hair that fell over his son’s cute cheek and tucked it behind one of the slightly pointy ears, before he softly massaged the pointy tip and got a delightful gasp of pleasure in return.   
“Can I…like kneel between your legs and maybe give you a blowjob while rubbing myself against your shin?”   
Every cell in Thranduil wanted to say yes and pull his sweatpants down, but his luckily still halfway functioning brain stopped him. His son was a virgin and had zero experience in giving head and while he didn’t mind to be a training opportunity and instructor and could endure a little bit of teeth during the first few tries, he knew that it would end painfully if Legolas had to concentrate on too much at once. Meaning, that if the student would try to get himself off while at the same time trying to give a decent blowjob –or in case of Legolas’ ambition a perfect one-, it would end with bite marks on Thranduil’s dick and maybe even a hospital visit and he really didn’t want to explain to the doctors in the ER why his dick looked like somebody had bit down on it, which had happened in that scenario.   
“How about you try to do once at a time? Not that I don’t think you can do both things amazingly, but I worry a little bit that you might be so caught up in your own orgasm that would come earlier than mine, that you forget what you have in your mouth and simply bite down on it.” The thought alone made him shudder.   
Legolas eyes widened comically and he blushed furiously once more, but giggled a little bit. “God no, we don’t want that to happen.”   
“How about a compromise? You can hump my leg like the good boy you are and come that way and we will try to do both things at once in a few weeks from now.”   
“’kay.” The virgin agreed, smiling brightly. “But I can still kneel while I do that, right?”   
Who could say no to those pleading blue eyes? No one, absolutely no one. Even the straightest guys on planet earth would accept the offer without a second of hesitation.  
“Of course you can my dear. Go ahead, I want to make you feel as good as possible.” Thranduil encouraged, with one last kiss on the plump lips.   
Legolas eagerly climbed off his lap, pushed his shorts and briefs all the way off until he only wore his sleeping shirt, before he fell down on his knees. He hissed in pain and furrowed his brows in a way that told Thranduil it wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in.   
“Here.” He grabbed one of the countless pillows on the couch and got Legolas to get up, to place it between his own legs.   
The youth kneeled again, on the cushion this time and smiled, apparently happy with the more comfortable position. Thranduil knew that sooner or later it would grow uncomfortable as well, but Legolas would come too quickly for that to happen.   
He spread his legs a little bit, just enough for Legolas to sit between them, without losing the contact to one of the man’s shins.   
The boy was a little hesitant and took a few moments until he placed his hands on one thigh each and chose Thranduil’s left leg as the one to get him off.   
The author couldn’t help himself, he raised his foot a little and nudged against the small erection teasingly. The reaction came immediately.   
Legolas gasped in surprise and jumped slightly. His hard dick got squished slightly and a painful hiss escaped the teen. Thranduil was about to apologize, when he saw the way his son’s eyes rolled back a little and a shudder went through the lean body.   
He blinked a little taken aback, but a grin formed on his face.   
“Did you like that?” He asked, carefully so he wouldn’t sound too smug.   
“Y-yes.” The student sounded as surprised as his father was. “It hurt but it felt really good.” And after a few seconds of hesitation he added: “Am I weird for liking it when you hurt my dick?” He sounded self-conscious again.    
Thranduil almost cooed at that. “Of course not my love. Some people enjoy it, there’s nothing wrong with it. I certainly don’t mind, if anything I think it makes you even more perfect.” And to show how sincere he was, he pressed down his foot once more, a little harder this time.   
The virgin bucked his hips up involuntarily, starving the touch like a dying man starved water in the desert.   
“It feels so good.” Legolas moaned with a small smile and rested his head on Thranduil’s thigh. “Can…can we explore that further soon? I really would like to rub myself against your leg now.”   
The author chuckled and nodded. “Go ahead then.” And took his foot away.   
His son smiled up at him brightly, before positioning himself and began to tentatively rub his crotch against the taller one’s shin.   
Thranduil felt how the small erection slid over the fabric of his sweatpants, how the material warmed up a little bit. His eyes were fixed on the view between his legs. Legolas looked delicious. He had his eyes closed, mouth open and his lips were slick with spit. His brows were a little bit furrowed, concentration clearly visible. Numerous small gasps, groans and repeatedly the whispered word ‘Daddy’ escaped him, sounding more desperate with every thrust.   
“Look at you, my little pup.” Thranduil cooed, growing even harder in his own sweatpants. He was relieved that he had decided not to wear briefs under his sweatpants, since it would’ve been uncomfortably tight. “Humping Daddy’s leg like the good boy you are.”   
A keen was the only response he got.   
“Do you like it, darling? Rubbing yourself against me like a little dog would do? You sometimes remind me of a cute little puppy with your big eyes and the way you like to be petted. Maybe I should get you one…”   
Legolas mewled. “Feels so good Daddy.” His thrusts grew faster, more fanatically and suddenly, just as the older man opened his mouth again to continue his dirty talk, Legolas bent forward a little and placed his open mouth right there, where the man’s erection tented the soft grey sweatpants.   
Thranduil groaned in surprise, a little overwhelmed at the heat that travelled through the material. He felt how a curious tongue massaged the tip of his erection through the fabric, how his son mouthed at it obscenely, wetting the garment with saliva. He felt how lust burned through his body and it felt as if he could come just from this simple kind of stimulation, but then Legolas whined suddenly, throwing his head back a little and thrusted even faster and harder against the older one’s leg.   
Thranduil growled a little and quickly shoved two fingers in his son’s mouth, with the simple order ‘suck’, and enjoyed the way the glassy blue eyes fluttered shut.   
He crocked his fingers, pressed them flat against the shy tongue, thrusting in and out. He felt how close Legolas was and pulled out, before thrusting them in again, until they touched the tight throat.   
The boy gagged immediately, his body went rigid and then he bit down on the two fingers hard enough to almost break the skin.   
Thranduil hissed, glad that it was only his fingers that had to suffer and not his cock, before he enjoyed once more the sight of his son coming. He pulled his fingers out as soon as the clenching teeth relaxed a little and pulled the hem of his sweatpants lower, to get a grip on his own erection. He used the saliva covered fingers and the pre-come that coated his shaft partly, to slicken the hand job up a little and felt immediately how close he was. It would only take a few pulls and twists, before he would come.   
It didn’t even take that long, because Legolas’ eyes opened slowly again, immediately fixing on the view in front of him, while one of his hands reached down, where his come had soiled Thranduil’s sweatpants.   
The slightly shaking fingers scooped it up and the teen licked it off lazily, humming at the taste, before he took his other hand and pressed the tip of his index finger right against the slit at the tip of his father’s proud erection.   
That was, what pushed the adult over the edge.   
With a curse Thranduil came, rubbing himself through his high, while the soft fingertip teased the head of his length playfully. Only as he was spent and back on earth, he saw that he his seed had landed all over Legolas’ face, dripping from his lips and nose, running down the slightly reddened cheeks, sticking at the long lashes and partly soiling his son’s hair.   
His breathing hitched and he wanted to apologize, but then he saw how the twink’s hand, that had played with the man’s cock a little and was also covered with his release, wiped over the pale skin, scooping up as much of the white fluid as possible, before the red tongue licked it eagerly.   
“You taste so good Daddy.” Legolas moaned in delight, licking off as much as possible. “Want you to come in my mouth next time.”   
Thranduil groaned and rested his head on the back of the couch.   
“You’re going to kill me!” He protested, but there was no heat behind his words. They sounded fond and teasing instead.   
Legolas giggled, before he bent down to lick the last bit of his own release off the sweatpants. It was torture and the author was pretty sure that even though he wasn’t the youngest anymore, he would be able to grow hard again in only a few minutes.   
Luckily the boy decided that he had cleaned up everything he could and got up to sit in his father’s lap again. As their soft cocks touched both hissed due to the oversensitivity, before they laughed quietly. It didn’t stop the youth to squirm himself into his father’s arms though, so he could rest his head on the strong chest and listen to the racing heartbeat.   
For a few minutes they continued to sit like that, enjoying the other one so close before Thranduil spoke again.   
“You need to shower love. I fear that some of my release might’ve landed in your hair.” He chuckled quietly and felt how the lithe body giggled as well.  
“Hmmm, will you join me?” Legolas mumbled, or rather purred like a little kitten.   
“If you want me to. But there won’t be anything happening except a shower. I can’t get hard so soon again, it takes a little while.” He agreed with a small smile.   
“Okay, nothing except cleaning. I promise.” The teenager said sincere (a lie, he jerked his father off in the shower under the false pretense to clean him throughtly).  
“And then breakfast?” The student asked.   
“And then breakfast.” Thranduil agreed, while getting up, pushing his son off his lap.   
Legolas picked up his dirty shorts, before grabbing his father’s wrist and pulling him out of the room. They were almost up the stairs, when the boy seemed to remember something.   
“So, do I get a puppy then?”   
The author was so surprised that he missed the last step and stumbled forward.   
“I take that as a yes.” Legolas giggled in delight and Thranduil was far too much in love to protest. He would figure out some way to prevent getting a puppy later (He didn’t; they got a puppy only a few days later).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy about kudos, comments, bookmarks and reades in general.


End file.
